Little Secret
by putchanC
Summary: exo couple , kristao/taoris/sulay and all couple exo
1. Chapter 1

**Little Secret**

Summary : huang zitao bertemu namja aneh dirumah sakit lalu tiba-tiba namja itu meminta tao agar menemuinya setiap hari .. kristao / sulay dan beberapa member exo .

Genre : friendship, familly and little hurt *apa ini genre ?

Pairing : Kristao/Taoris (main) and other EXO couples.

Warning : semua karakter di fic ini OCC, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kepanjangan (tidak disengaja) alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna putchan yg nulis juga bingung maklum perbendaharaan bahasa mandarin dan korea yg terbatas

NB: disini semua uke couple official berubah genre jadi yeoja

Apabila reader merasa pernah mendengar cerita ini, mohon dimaklumi cerita ini sebenarnya adaptasi dari cerita yang sebenarnya lumayan terkenal di zaman 2000-2006 tapi alur dan story'a saiia rubah bahkan melenceng jauh jadi saiia bukan plagiat yooo~~

000ooo000

"Tao eomma, Kai bekelahi dengan sehunie .. hiks .. eomma hiks ..kai menunjuk-nunjuk sehunie hiks .. dengan pisau hiks.. " Tao menoleh memandang si kecil luhan yang terisak, matanya yang lucu dan menggemaskan membelalak kepada tao, tanpa bertanya tao mendekati luhan menggandeng tangan kecil luhan lalu berlari keruang makan.

Di depan ruang makan terlihat kerumunan anak-anak ketakutan memandang ke ruang makan tengah disamping itu tampak beberapa anak yeoja menangis gemetaran, melihat kedatangan tao mereka berhamburan memeluk tubuh tao dan mengaduh melaporkan perbuatan kai , tao membelai rambut anak-anak itu mencoba menenangkan, dengan perlahan tao memasuki ruang makan tengah.

Kai berdiri disamping meja makan memegang pisau sambil meneriaki sehun sembari menangis sekaligus, baju lusuhnya basah kuyup oleh keringat dan airmata dan rambutnya acak-acakan , diseberang meja makan sehun terlihat pucat pasi. melihat tao datang sehun bernafas lega tapi sedetik kemudian langsung tergeletak pingsan dilengan kiri sehun terdapat bercak darah segar mengalir

"omona ~~~ sehunie ! " suara keras park chanyeol dibelakang tao membuat tao terpelanjat , park chanyeol mengangkat tubuh sehun dan membawanya keluar ruangan sambil berteriak "onew-hyung tolong keluarkan mobil sekarang"

Anak-anak yang lain mengikuti park chanyeol dari belakang, tinggal tao dan kai berdua diruang makan, tao menatap kai lembut tapi dibalas tatapan tajam dan kasar oleh kai, beberapa saat adu pandang dengan tao, teriakan kai berubah menjadi isak tangis pilu.. tao melangkah mendekati kai

"andwae … jangan dekati aku, atau aku bunuh !" teriak kai

"kai-i changy … "bujuk tao

"andwae … pergi !"

"ani … eomma tidak akan pergi"

Tao melangkah berusaha mendekat, kai mengayunkan pisaunya kesegala penjuru arah tapi dengan cekatan tao menangkis tangan kai dan dengan cepat menerjang tubuhnya , memeluk tubuh rapuh kai kecil dengan sangat erat, kai meronta-ronta pisaunya telah terjatuh,sekarang kedua tangan kai sibuk mencakar baju tao membabi buta tapi tao bersikeras memeluk kai

Lima menit kemudian kai mulai tenang menerima pelukan tao dan kembali terisak, sejam kemudian nafas kai mulai mengalir teratur tangannya yang sibuk mencakar sekarang sibuk memainkan ujung baju tao, kepala kai terkulai manja didada tao tidak ada percakapan antara tao dan kai, tao mengecup surai hitam kai penuh rasa sayang, kai mulai memejamkan mata tertidur pulas dipelukan tao.

Setelah yakin kai tertidur dengan lelap tao menggendong tubuh kecil kai kekamarnya melewati kamar anak-anak yang lain karna tao yakin anak-anaknya yang lain pasti ketakutan dengan hadirnya kai. Setelah merebahkan tubuh kai dikasur, tao berjalan menuju kamar sebelah.

terlihat yeoja manis ber-lesung pipi atau panggil saja lay sedang menenangkan anak-anak yang lain, tao menepuk pundak lay dengan lembut

"jiejie … tolong jaga kai sebentar nde … tao mau menyusul chan-ge kerumah sakit .. " lay mengangguk masih dengan raut wajah yang cemas, melihat raut wajah lay.. tao tersenyum memeluk jiejie-nya itu sejenak kemudian beranjak pergi kerumah sakit.

TAO POV

Namaku huang zitao, biasa dipanggil tao , zitao atau baby panda mungkin karna bentuk mataku yang seperti panda makanya orang-orang terdekatku lebih senang memanggilku panda hhahahaha entahlah menurutku itu sangat konyol. Aku bekerja diyayasan Exokids heaven , eomma dan appa angkatku merupakan pendiri yayasan ini.

Yayasan exokids heaven ini bergerak dibidang pendidikan dan pelayanan sosial bagi anak-anak kurang beruntung, yayasan ini terdapat beberapa sekolah dari tk sampai senior high school dan beberapa panti asuhan,

Aku dan chanyeol ge adalah pengurus panti dengan mengajar tk- sekolah dasar, sedangkan lay jie dan onew oppa mengurus perkembangan junior high school-senior high school .. kenapa aku memanggil chanyeol dengan gege sedangkan onew dengan sebutan oppa ? itu karna aku sebenarnya berkebangsaan cina , tapi aku tinggal dikorea sejak diadopsi oleh eomma dan appa-ku yang sekarang.

"chan-ge … " seruku ketika melihat sesosok tubuh yang sudah sangat aku kenal itu, chanyeol menyambut kedatanganku dengan senyum lima jarinya yang khas

"bagaimana keadaan sehunie?"

"hmmm … sehunie sekarang sudah baik, sebenarnya ada apa ? kenapa kai bekelahi dengan sehun ?" desah chanyeol

"dari penuturan anak-anak yang lain , kai cemburu karna luhan terlalu dekat dengan sehun .. kai benar-benar sensitive dan cepat marah kalo menyangkut luhan, gege taukan masa lalu kai sebelum tinggal dipanti, mungkin karna trauma ditinggal kyungsoo membuat kai sedikit protective dan takut kehilangan luhanie .. tao bingung ge , bagaimana dengan kai dimasa depan ?"

Chanyeol tersenyum "kita masuk dulu" katanya sambil menggandeng tangan ku

"sehunie sudah sadar tadi dan langsung memanggil namamu baby panda lalu tertidur lagi .. sepertinya anak-anak panti benar-benar menganggapmu eomma kandung mereka" puji chanyeol , seketika aku merasakan wajahku mulai memerah karna malu

Aku duduk disamping tempat tidur sehun, memandang wajah kecil sehun benar-benar tenang damai, penuh guratan-guratan khas anak-anak yang lugu, polos, manja dan kadang nakal

'Sehunie pasti jadi namja yang baik dan hebat kelak' batinku.

TAO POV END

NORMAL POV

Bosan memandang wajah sehun, tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan inap mencari udara segar mungkin bisa menghilangkan penat diotaknya sejenak.

Tao duduk dibangku taman rumah sakit memandang sekitar taman, lalu tatapannya tertuju pada sosok yeoja cantik dibawah pohon, tak lama kemudian sang yeoja menatap tao dan mendekati tao .

"tao … huang zitao ?" tanyanya antusias

"ne .. ?" tao memiringkan wajahnya seperti berpikir

"aigoooo~ tao-i .. apakabar ? sedang apa kau disini ? apa kau sakit baby ?" sergap si yeoja beruntun,

merasa tidak mendapat respon dari tao dan melihat gurat wajah tao yang kebingungan si yeoja melebarkan senyumnya "victoria … teman kuliah lay dulu .. apa kau melupanku tao ?

tao menepuk kepalanya lalu tersenyum lebar "vic-jie ? aigoooo jiejie benar-benar berubah, yeoppo , jeongmal yeoppo " puji tao sembari berdiri dan memeluk victoria.

Victoria teman dekat lay , karna victoria sering bermain dan menginap dirumah lay maka tao mejadi akrab, bukan hanya karna itu dulu sebelum lulus kuliah victoria sering membantu acara sosial diyayasan Exokids heaven.

"tao-i .. sedang apa kau dirumah sakit ? apa kau sakit ? atau lay ? eomma-appa bagaimana kabarnya ?" Tanya victoria terdengar nada khawatir

"sabar jiejie .. tao dan lay-jie tidak sakit, eomma dan appa juga sehat" jawab tao menarik nafas sejenak.

"anak asuh tao yang dirawat disini … tapi keadaannya sudah baik" lanjut tao sembari tersenyum, mendengar jawaban tao victoria mendesah lega sedetik kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Hampir setengah jam tao dan victoria berbincang-bincang, merasa sudah cukup lama mengenang masa lalu, victoria melirik jam tangannya dan bergumam "hmmm … tao, mau kah kau menemaniku masuk keruang rawat anak pimpinan diperusahaanku?"

"apa tidak papa jie ? tao kan tidak kenal pimpinan jiejie itu .. apa tao tidak mengganggu?" Tanya tao "tentu tidak tao baby, kajja … " ujar victoria tanpa menunggu jawaban tao

Tao mengikuti victoria masuk kesalah satu ruang rawat vip rumah sakit . Ruang inap itu lebih menyerupai kamar hotel bintang lima, disamping pintu ada kamar mandi kecil, disalah satu sisi kamar ada sofa yang besar dan nyaman dan mereka bisa memandang jalanan kota seoul dari jendela dan balkon didepan.

Ditengah ruangan ada kasur besar dan mewah terlihat namja tampan , berkulit putih pucat, rambut hitam cepak , wajahnya tirus dan memakai selang infus ditangan dan mengenakan baju pasien berwarna biru, disamping tubuh rapuh itu tampak seorang namja paruh baya. Mereka berdua menoleh saat tao dan victoria masuk, tao tersenyum canggung

"ni hao ,, tuan wu" victoria melihat arah pandang tuan wu dan si namja disamping tuan wu

"ahhh … perkenalkan ini huang zitao, sahabat saya " ujat victoria mengerti maksud tatapan dua namja didepannya

"Ni hao .. " sapa tao, tuan wu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya

Lalu tatapan tao beralih ke namja disamping tuan wu, merasa canggung victoria berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan menyapa namja dikasur itu

" krissie … ini teman noona , hmmm .. tao ini wu yifan atau bisa kau panggil kris"

Kris tidak menjawab, kris malah menatap tajam tao dengan mata elangnya, tao yang ditatap dengan intens merasa seolah-olah di interogasi, tao mengernyitkan dahinya heran, suasana canggung semakin terasa, tuan wu dan victoria terdiam menatap kris.

"Ni hao .. " ujar kris

Akhirnya dalam sekejap suasana canggung menjadi cair, tao melihat tuan wu dan victoria menghembuskan nafas lega, raut wajah mereka berangsur-angsur tenang seakan-akan telah menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat mengacu andrenalin, lalu mereka tersenyum puas pada tao 'aneh, ada apa sebenarnya' batin tao

30 menit kemudian victoria berpamitan pulang, tao bernafas lega mengikuti langkah victoria keluar ruangan, kris masih menatap tajam tao membuat punggung tao serasa ditusuk-tusuk, tao menggelengkan kepala lalu bergumam "namja yang aneh"

000ooo000

Tao sedang membantu luhan dan xiumin mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, ketika onew masuk keruang tengah panti

"Tao-i .. ada tamu untukmu " ujar onew "tuang wu-yunho" lanjutnya

Tao tertegun sejenak berfikir lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah onew, tao bergegas keruang tamu setelah membantu luhan dan xiumin merapihkan buku-bukunya

"Annyeong .." sapa tao

"ohh .. Annyeong .. " balas tuan wu terkejut dengan kedatangan tao, sepertinya tuan wu sedang melamun tadi.

"mianhae menunggu lama" tao ramah menunjukkan senyum tulusnya

"akhh … Tao-i kau menggunakan bahasa mandarin saat pertama bertemu , hhahahaha tidak ku sanggka pertemuan kedua kau menggunakan bahasa korea, hmmm .. menarik" ucap tuan wu riang, sedangkan tao hanya tertunduk entah apa yang difikirkan

"mianhae .. saya terbiasa menggunakan bahasa korea walaupun terkadang menggunakan bahasa mandarin"

"ne,ne gwencana tao-ah .. apakah aku mengganggumu ? sepertinya kau sedang sibuk ? Tanya tuan wu

"gwencana .. tapi kalo boleh saya tau, ada apa tuan wu kemari ? ada yang bisa saya bantu ?

Tuan wu menghela nafas, terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk dan mulai berbicara

"tao-ah , kau masih ingat anak ku kris ?

Tao memandang tuan wu heran "tentu" jawab tao singkat

"kris mengidap penyakit kanker otak"

"jinjayo .. ?" tao tercengang,mendengar namja luar biasa tampan yang kemarin tidak sengaja ditemuinya mengidap penyakit kanker berbahaya

Tuan wu tersenyum tipis "kris seharusnya dioperasi dua minggu lagi tapi itu dengan catatan bila darah rendahnya berhasil diatasi"

Tao mendengarkan cerita tuan wu dengan cermat entah apa yang difikirkan namja panda itu sebenarnya

"sejujurnya saya datang kemari karna ingin meminta bantuan" tuan wu menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak, sedangkan tao masih mendengarkan ucapan tuan wu tanpa ingn menginterupsi

"sejak pertemuan tempo hari, kris selalu merajuk dan meminta bertemu lagi dengan mu zitao"

"hanya itu saja "Tanya tao

"ya begitulah, tapi maksud kris bertemu bukanlah pertemuan sekali dua kali saja tao, kris meminta agar dia bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari.. walaupun mungkin hanya untuk beberapa menit"

Tao terdiam heran lalu berujar "setiap hari ? tapi .. waeyo ?

"entahlah ,, kris itu memang susah ditebak apa maunya, sejak eommanya meninggal karna penyakit yang sama dengan kris .. dia jadi pemurung dan labil"

Tao menghela nafas, tao tidak tega menolak permintaan namja malang didepannya ini .. ditinggal istrinya dan sekarang anak semata wayangnya harus menderita penyakit yang sama dengan mendiang istrinya.

"baiklah , saya akan berusaha agar setiap sore setelah selesai bekerja, berkunjung kerumah sakit untuk menemui kris"

"gomawo … gomawo tao-i " tuan wu tersenyum lebar, terlihat raut wajahnya lega

Aku mengangguk pelan dan membalas senyum tuan wu.

000ooo000

Suara berkelontangan dari sepatu tao terdengar nyaring dilorong rumah sakit yang sepi sore ini, langkah tao terhenti didepan pintu kamar inap no 12, tao mengetuk pintunya pelan

"masuk !" jawab suara dari dalam ruangan

Sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk , tao menghembuskan nafasnya berdoa semoga semua berjalan lancar lalu membuka pintu perlahan.

Benar-benar mengherankan, bukan karna pendingin ruangan yang membuat tubuh tao terdiam beku melainkan tatapan tajam dari namja yang tengah terbaring dikasur didepannya, tao mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit membalas tatapan kris, melangkah mendekati tempat tidur dan mencoba tersenyum ramah

"Ni hao .. " sapa tao

"NI hao .. " jawab kris

tao tertegun karna kris menjawab sapaan tao lebih cepat dari perkiraannya, senyum tao mengembang, tapi kris tidak membalas senyum justru menambah intensitas tatapan menjadi menyeramkan. Tao mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan tajam kris dengan melihat sekeliling kamar berusaha melepaskan diri dari tatapan elang namja didepannya sampai akhirnya tao memberanikan diri memulai percakapan

"yifan-ssi, huang zitao imnida .. apa yifan-sii masih ingat ?"

Kris diam menatap tao

"waeyo ?" tanya tao sambil tersenyum

Kris masih terdiam dan menatap

Senyum tao memudar

Kris menatap

Tao merasa konyol

Kris masih menatap

Oke … enough ! tao benar-benar merasa konyol , idiot dan bodoh,

Tao menarik nafas "tao datang karna tuan wu bilang, wufan-sii ingin bertemu, tapi kalo begini tao benar-benar bingung harus apa ,, atau wufan-ssi mau tao pulang ? hmmm .. baiklah tao pulang ne "

Kris masih diam dan menatap, tao merasa kesal lalu melangkah pergi menuju pintu kamar

"gege pikir kau tidak jadi datang baby tao.."

Tao memutar badan dengan cepat, setengah kaget mendengar kris besuara dan astaga apa itu bahasa yang digunakan kris 'GEGE-BABY' tao mengeryitkan dahinya, oke mungkin untuk sebutan 'gege' tao tidak keberatan tapi untuk 'baby' tao agak canggung karna bagaimanapaun mereka baru bertemu bahkan belum pernah terlibat percakapan.

"tentu tao datang .. kenapa wufan-ssi berfikir, tao tidak akan datang?" tao berusaha sopan dengan menyebut kris dengan embel-embel ssi

"gege tidak suka gaya bahasamu"

"waeyo ? ada yang salah dengan gaya bahasa tao ?

"kau memanggil gege dengan embel-embel ssi bukan karna menghormati gege , tapi hanya simpatik karna gege pesakitan" ujarnya , dan mereka saling bertatapan

"mianhae .." kata tao mengalah dan menundukkan wajah

"duduk !" perintah kris

Tao menurut dan menggeser kursi disamping kasur kris, canggung terasa menyusupi ruangan itu (lagi)

"hmmm … bisa gege katakana kenapa gegeingin menemui tao ?" yah akhirnya tao mengalah meyebut kris dengan sebutan gege.

"gege perlu melihat baby tao setiap hari"

"waeyo?"

"rahasia" jawab kris singkat dan dingin

"kenapa rahasia?" Tanya tao penasaran

"bukan urusan tao"

"kalau gege mau bertemu tao setiap hari setidaknya beri tao alasan supaya tao mengerti ge"

"apa itu penting?" kris balik bertanya

"penting!"jawab tao tegas

Kris diam, lalu akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dari tao, pandangannya beralih pada layar tv yang tidak menyala "gege belum bisa jelaskan sekarang tao baby" ujur kris lirih

Tao tersenyum pasrah "gwencana ge, tao tidak akan memaksa"

Kris menatap tao lagi dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengan tao, kris tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan tulus, setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang dan udara kamar yang dingin perlahan menjadi hangat…

TBC

Dengan segenap kerendahan hati putchan memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review ne … *wink

*deep bow


	2. Chapter 2

Little Secret

**Summary **: huang zitao bertemu namja aneh dirumah sakit lalu tiba-tiba namja itu meminta tao agar menemuinya setiap hari .. kristao/taoris slight sulay dan all member exo .

**Genre** : friendship, familly and little hurt *apa ini genre ?

**Pairing** : Kristao/Taoris (main) and other EXO couples.

**Warning** : semua karakter di fic ini OCC, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kepanjangan (tidak disengaja) alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna putchan yg nulis juga bingung maklum perbendaharaan bahasa mandarin dan korea yg terbatas

**NB**: disini semua uke couple official berubah genre jadi yeoja (GS)

Apabila reader merasa pernah mendengar cerita ini, mohon dimaklumi cerita ini sebenarnya adaptasi dari cerita yang sebenarnya lumayan terkenal di zaman 2000-2006 tapi alur dan story'a saiia rubah bahkan melenceng jauh jadi saiia bukan plagiat yooo~~

**000ooo000**

**Chap2**

Suasana kamar kris masih dingin seperti biasa , kris masih menatap tao ketika pintu ruang rawat itu terbuka tapi kali ini tao mulai terbiasa dan tidak canggung lagi.

Tao menggeser tempat duduk disamping ranjang pasien kris tersenyum lalu mengoceh kurang lebih setengah jam tidak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dan sikap dingin kris. tao mulai memahami tatapan tajam dan sikap dingin kris itu tidak bermaksud kasar kris hanya sedang berusaha memahami tao dengan lebih baik dan juga bukannya ini akan membuat tao jadi besar kepala tampaknya kris menikmati kehadiran tao. Kris senang menatap tao, melihat senyum tao, menyaksikan tingkah laku tao dan mendengar suara tao, mungkin berbicara hanya akan merusak suasana yang telah kris ciptakan untuk menikmati kehadiran tao.

Aneh memang tapi itulah kris, tao tak begitu mengerti alasan logis yang membuat kris berperilaku seperti itu mungkin benar kris merindukan ibunya dan menganggap kehadiran tao sebagai pengganti ibunya.

"lihat ge" ucap tao menunjukan album foto anak-anak panti asuhan "lucu-lucu ya"

Tao meletakkan album foto itu kepangkuan kris, setiap foto ditunjuk tunjuk tao beserta mengenalkan satu persatu anak asuhnya dan menceritakan kebiasaan menyenagkan tentang mereka. Kris cukup sopan dengan memperhatikan foto-foto yang tao tunjukkan dan tersenyum tipis mendengarkan ocehan tao walaupun sebenarnya kris masih enggan mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah tao.

"tao boleh duduk sini?" Tanya tao manja seraya menunjuk tepi sisi ranjang kris

Kris mengangguk pelan dan menggeser duduknya agar tao bisa duduk disampingnya

****skipppp kepanjangan

**ooo000ooo**

pertemuan pertemuan berikutnya berjalan dengan lancar kris mulai menunjukan sikap bersahabat walaupun masih tetap dengan tatapan tajamnya tapi kris mulai banyak tersenyum, sinar matanya terlihat lebih ramah sehingga wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya wu-yunho raut wajah dinginnya mencair dan lebih ekspresif, perbincangan tao dan kris pun semakin intens dan terkadang dalam dan cukup serius malah kadang pertanyaan pertanyaan kris sering membuat tao merasakan melihat seorang lelaki dewasa dengan pola pikir kekanakan.. hei kris itu namja berumur 23th bukankah seharusnya itu bisa disebut dewasa ? tapi sifatnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"baby … besok kesini lagi kan?" Tanya kris

"hmmm … entahlah ge" jawab tao singkat

"kenapa si tao selalu menjawan entahlah, mungkin ,.. seakan akan tao baby tidak ada keinginan untuk bertemu gege lagi" sanggah kris sambil mendengus

"ya karna tao memang tidak tau ge, maksudnya tao ingin setiap hari bertemu gege tapi kan tao tidak tau besok akan terjadi apa"

"memang apa artinya gege buat tao?" Tanya kris lagi

Dahi tao berkerut mendengar pertanyaan kris, lalu sejenak kemudian tao tersenyum dan menjawab

"kris ge itu segalanya buat tao, seperti penghuni rumah panti Exokids heaven sangat berarti dan segalanya buat tao"

Kris menatap tao tajam tapi fikirannya seperti terfokus pada hal lain

"tao baby orangnya baik ya" gumam kris

"gak juga ge, tao Cuma berusaha jadi baik" jawab tao tersenyum

"baby tao " panggil kris

Pandangannya sekarang focus ke langit-langit atap ruangan

"mm .. " jawab tao memiringkan wajahnya

"apa eomma sekarang ada disurga?"

Tao terdiam mendengar pertanyaan kris, tao bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan kris yang satu ini

"bagaimana kalau eomma tidak ada disurga?" kris menerawang

"tao tidak tahu ge, hanya tuhan yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan gege itu" jawab tao pasrah

Tao dan kris terdiam, kris tampaknya menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya terlalu abstrak untuk tao jawab. Lagi pula tao tidak mau menjawab dengan jawaban palsu menenangkan yang tidak pasti kebenarannya, kalau tao begitu bukankah itu artinya tao berbohong ? dan kris sangat benci dibohongi.

Kris merubah pertanyaannya "apa eomma masih punya kesempatan masuk surga?"

Kali ini tao tersenyum pasti " masih" jawab tao mantap dan kris menatap tao seperti berfikir lalu bergumam "bagaimana caranya?"

"doa dari orang-orang yang mencintainya ge, caranya gege bedoa pada tuhan meminta yang terbaik untuk eomma gege"

Kris tersenyum miris, tao memiringkan kepalanya , menaikkan alisnya

"gege kenapa? Kris ge sedih?"

Kris menggeleng pelan, bibirnya tertutup rapat dan mulai bergetar

"anio .. sudah saatnya eomma pergi, gege pernah sedih tapi itu dulu.. hanya sekarang gege kangen eomma … sangat"

Tao merengkuh tubuh kris dengan erat,kris cukup bijaksana menyingkapi kepergian eommanya dan tao merasa tak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata penghiburan

Tao benar-benar merasa miris dipelukannya seorang namja tampan malang yg telah kehilangan eommanya dan sekarang harus menanggung sakit yang luar biasa sakit saat penyakit itu kabuh hal ini membuat tao merasa nelangsa (?) sekaligus iba.

Kris membiarkan tao memeluknya, tangan kris mencengkeram pinggang ramping tao makin lama mencengkeram dengan kuat agar pelukan tao semakin dalam dan erat

DEG

DEG

DEG …

Jantung kris berdebar dengan cepat seakan-akan menunggu terjadinya ledakan yang sudah kris tunggu sejak pertemuan pertama,

Tao Masih dalam pelukan kris, kris merasakan tetes-tetes air hangat membasahi baju pasien yang dikenakan tepatnya diatas pundaknya, tao menangis .. mula-mula tao manangis tanpa suara menahan diri agar tidak menangis, merasakan tubuh tao bergetar menahan tangis air mata kris tidak dapat terbendung lagi … air mata kris mulai menggenang lalu perlahan jatuh dipipi tirusnya

"uljima baby … please don't cry … uljimma .."ucap kris lirih

"tao selalu berdoa agar gege bisa cepat dioprasi, gege cepat sembuh ya … tao tau gege terkadang menangis sendirikan kalau sakit kepala gege kambuh, tao sedih gege … "

Wajah kris memerah,Kris tampak malu tao mengetahui ia terkadang menangis ketika menahan sakit

"pasti sakit banget ya ge ? tao juga pasti nangis kalau tao jadi gege malah mungkin tao bakalan nangis lebih keras"

Kris melepaskan pelukan tao dan menatapnya intens

"andwaee , gege tidak mau tao baby jadi gege" ketus kris

"kenapa?"

"karna, gege tidak mau tao menangis, menahan sakit dan … dan gege tidak mau melihat kepala tao baby cepak seperti gege"

Tao tertawa lalu membelai kedua belah pipi kris lembut

"tapi gege ngga jelek kok, tao suka gaya rambut cepak gege" goda tao "gege terlihat sangat manly"

Kris tersenyum senang "sekarang giliran tao baby yang cerita"

"bukankah tao selalu bercerita ge"

"baby tao belum pernah cerita tentang keluarga dan orang tua baby?"

Tao terhenyak, 'orang tua' batin tao 'orang tua yang mana ? apa yang harus tao ceritakan? Tentang drama sedih sebelum diadopsi keluarga zhang'

Tao menghembuskan nafas dan mulai bercerita

"sekarang tao tinggal dipanti asuhan Exokids heaven, tapi tao suka pulang kerumah orangtua angkat tao .. selain orang tua angkat, tao juga punya jiejie angkat lay-jie namanya, mereka sangat baik, tao diadopsi saat berusia sebelas atau dua belas taun , lalu .. "

"orang tua angkat ?" potong kris

"tao tidak pernah cerita kalo tao anak angkat"

"bukannya tao tidak mau cerita, tapi menurut tao itu bukan masalah penting ge" lanjut tao

"kata siapa? Buat gege itu penting tao baby" tao terkejut "penting ? wae ?"

Kris membeku tiba-tiba, ia tampak salah tingkah tao merasa kris menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"rahasia" jawab kris kemudian. 'tuh kan' batin tao

"bohong, kenapa gege bohong ? padahal gege tidak suka tao bohong kan ?"Tanya tao kesal

"gege tidak bohong baby, ini rahasia . gege tidak bisa bilang sekarang" jelas kris tegas

"kapan gege ceritakan rahasia gege itu?"

Kris berfikir sejenak , menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "molla .. tapi yang pasti tidak sekarang"

"waeyo?" desak tao

"karena ini rahasia tao baby"

"kenapa sih gege harus rahasia-rahasiaan ? bukankah sekarang kita berteman hmm?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya menatap tao tajam, matanya berbicara banyak mengungkap segala 'rahasia' yang dipendam tapi tao tidak bisa membacanya

"rahasia apa ge? Apa sebenarnya yang gege rahasiakan ?kenapa tao tidak boleh tau, sampai kapan gege seperti ini?" tuntut tao

Kris mengeraskan rahang wajahnya kembali dingin seperti ketika pertama kali bertemu dan matanya kembali kelam, rahasia tertup sudah.

"ceritakan tentang orangtua kandung kamu tao baby"perintah kris halus sekaligus menutup perbincangan tentang 'rahasia wu yifan'

Tao mengalah "tao tidak terlalu ingat banyak tentang orangtua tao, wajah mereka seperti apa tao lupa-lupa ingat ge, tapi tao pasti ingat kalau bertemu mereka lagi" tao terdiam sejenak menghembuskan nafas halus lalu kembali bercerita

"tao lari dari rumah saat berumur sebelas tahun waktu itu tao tidak tau arah, tao Cuma lari setelah beberapa hari berlari tao kelaparan dan lupa dimana letak rumah tao"

"kenapa tao baby lari dari rumah?"pertanyaan kris menginteruksi cerita tao

Tao diam, sulit mengungkapkan semua kenangan menyakitkan yang selama ini tarkubur dalam-dalam, tao bimbang haruskah tao menceritakan semua hanya karna kris meminta, kris masih menunggu cerita tao tak sabar "kenapa tao lari dari rumah?"

Tao hembuskan nafas dengan berat, dahi tao berkerut

"tao lari dari rumah karna … karna tao merasa berada diluar rumah sendirian lebih aman daripada dirumah bersama orangtua tao"

"waeyo ?"

"mereka tidak memperlakukan tao dengan baik, tao selalu dipukuli eomma , dan … dan …" tao Manahan isak tangisnya

"dan … pada saat itu appa tao … appa tao mau memperkosa tao , hiks " airmata tao sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi, tao melelehkan airmatanya disela senyum manisnya

Kris terkesiap, darah kris seperti berhenti mengalir 'kuatkan hatinya tuhan' batin kris. Kris menatap tao hangat, tao membalas menatap kris sendu , lalu wajah sendu tao mencair dengan sentuhan hangat tangan namja didepannya itu, kris menggenggam tangan tao tapi kris tidak berkata apa-apa hanya diam dan terus menatap.

**ooo000ooo**

**TAO POV**

Aku lupa bagaimana tepatnya aku meninggalkan kris-ge tadi. Kurasa aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun , entahlah aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana caranya aku meninggalkan rumah sakit perjalanan pulang terasa seperti mimpi saat aku sadar aku berada diteras panti, terdengar suara lay-jie seperti bearada berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya memanggil namaku

"tao … tao … baby tao" seperti ada magnet yang menyedot dan mengangkat jiwaku dari lelap mimpi secara tiba-tiba , aku mengerjapkan mataku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran dan aku melihat lay-jie manataku khawatir

"lay-jie?"tanyaku linglung

"gwencanayo ? baby panda kenapa hmmm ?"Tanya lay-jie menempelkan pinggung telapak tangannya kedahiku , memastikan suhu badanku mungkin

"gwencana lay-jie" jawabku

"yakin tidak kenapa-napa"

Aku mengangguk mantap lalu tersenyum melihat wajah khawatir lay-jie yang terlalu berlebihan seperti biasa

"baby panda baru pulang ? sudah makan ? benar tidak apa-apakan? Ayo cepat masuk, mandi ,makan lalu istirahat nde" oceh lay

"iya – iya nyonya kim .. tao baru pulang nanti setelah mandi tao langsung makan abis itu langsung istirahat"

Wajah Lay-jie memerah ketika aku menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'nyonya kim' .. nama lengkap lay-jie sebenarnya zhang yixing tapi sejak berkencan dengan seorang pengusaha muda donator tetap panti kami kim junmyeong atau anak panti menyebutnya dengan sebutan appa suho, aku sering menggoda lay-jie dengan memanggil lay-jie nyonya kim hhehehehe dan aku selalu senang melihat semburat merah dipipi lay-jie yang berlesung pipit itu , aigoooo … benar-benar kyeopta .

Setelah masuk dan duduk disofa ruang tengah Lay-jie mengusap punggungku lembut, aku melihat sekeliling ruang tengah

"eh … chan-ge dan onew oppa kemana ?" tanyaku sambil memutar pandangan kesekeliling ruangan

"onew oppa sedang dikamar belakang, chanyeol tadi telp katanya sekarang sedang ada bisnis dengan suho, jadi mungkin pulang telat, baby panda kenapa lama sekali dirumah sakit .. ngapain sih ?"

"ada deh" jawabku santai dan beranjak masuk kamar, lay-jie mengerutkan hidungnya lucu, itu artinya dia sebal.

**TAO POV END**

**000ooo000**

Dua bulan berlalu dengan cepat sejak pertemuan pertama kris dan tao. Tao sibuk Mengajar, mambantu panti, membuat laporan keuangan yayasan, mengunjungi kris, ditambah dengan acara-acara yayasan yang juga memerlukan bantuan tao, benar-benar menguras tenaga. Tao merasa kelelahan dan berat badan yang menurun, lay selalu mencemaskan keadaan tao, ia sering menelpon hanya sekedar mengecek keberadaan tao dan mengingatkan agar tao jangan sampai telat makan.

Kris selesai dioperasi 2minggu lalu, selama minggu pertama setelah operasi tao tidak diijinkan menjenguk oleh pihak rumah sakit, operasi kris berjalan lancar tapi masih akan ada operasi kedua untuk memastikan sel-sel tumor dalam otaknya benar-benar tak tersisa.

Sementara ini, kris masih menjalani perawatan dan belum boleh meninggalkan ruang perawatannya guna memulihkan tenaga pasca operasi pertama, tubuh kris bertambah kurus membuat tao merana melihatnya, kris lebih mirip kerangka manusia terbalut kulit putih pucat, matanya juga kian cekung dan ada lingkaran hitam disekeliling kedua matanya hampir sama dengan lingkaran mata tao.

"gege … annyeong ?" sapa tao ketika memasuki ruang rawat kris

Kris terdiam menatap tao, dahi tao berkerut seperti orang bingung menunggu jawaban kris

"ne" jawab kris singkat

"badan gege tinggal tulang"

"arraso"

"Gege harus banyak makan"

"arraso"

"vicktoria jie bilang sekarang gege susah disuruh makan"

"hmmmmm …" gumam kris

"kalau gege tidak mau makan, tao nangis"

Kris melotot kaget "andwaee .. tao baby tidak boleh menangis"

"kenapa tidak boleh ? kan gege yang buat tao nangis, gege tidak mau makan dan itu buat tao sedih tau"

Kris diam (lagi)

"baby .."

"mmmm .. " jawab tao, tidak ada sahutan lagi dari kris lalu datang kecanggungan diantara mereka.

DORRRRR ….

Suara ledakan pistol dari drama action di televisi yang menyalah mengagetkan kris dan tao, sejenak pandangan mereka beralih kelayar telelevisi dan melupakan kecanggungan mereka tadi.

"matikan saja baby" perintah kris "bosan, gege tidak tau itu drama aneh"

Tao mematikan televisi, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi nyaring dari hanphone tao , kris merebut handpone ditangan tao melihat layar handphone sengit dan penuh benda segi empat tersebut melemparnya kearah sang empunya. Tao mendengus pasrah

"gege … tao harus mengangkat telp, kalo itu telp penting bagaimana?" bujuk tao melihat wajah marah kris, seakan-akan mengangkat telp hanya akan merusak moment mereka berdua

"siapa park chanyeol?" Tanya kris ketus

"chan-ge ? hmmmm salah satu pengurus panti asuhan exokids heaven ge … selain chan-ge, ada lay-jie dan onew oppa juga , chan-ge ini sangat baik loh , suka membantu tao kalau tao sedang kewalahan mengerjakan pembukuan atau mengurus anak-anak panti yang sedang rewel" oceh tao tidak menyadari tatapan mematikan dari namja didepannya

"apa dia namjachingu mu tao ? Tanya kris sinis tampa embel-embel baby seperti biasanya

Tao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung mau menjawab apa , memang tao dan chanyeol bersahabat sejak dibangku sekolah menengah atas, chanyeol sempat beberapa kali menyatakan cinta pada tao, tapi tao sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri tao merasa senang berada didekat chanyeol, merasa nyaman dan terlindungi dengan hadirnya chanyeol. apalagi setelah chanyeol menetapkan pilihan untuk bekerja dan membantu yayasan exokids heaven milik keluarga zhang. chanyeol selalu mengutarakan perasaannya pada tao tapi chanyeol tidak penah sekalipun menuntut jawaban tao bagi chanyeol asal bisa melihat tao tersenyum dia sudah puas itu yang membuat tao bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri

"jawab tao !" ucap kris keras menyadarkan tao dari lamunannya, beberapa detik kemudian tao tersenyum tipis "tidak semua pertanyaan memiliki jawaban kris-ge"

Kris mengernyitkan hidungnya tanda tidak puas dengan jawaban tao, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda protes dari bibir kris

"gege … apa sekarang tao boleh telp balik chan-ge?" Tanya tao lembut

Kris mendengus tidak meng-iyakan atau melarang, tao tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan kris lalu mencoba menghubungi no telp chanyeol. Terdengar nada sambung dari handphone disebrang

"yoboseo chan-ge … tadi kenapa gege telp tao?" Tanya tao ketika terdengar bunyi klik tanda telp tersambung

"….."

"masih ge, tao masih dirumah sakit … ada apa ge ? gege dimana ? kenapa berisik sekali ? "

"…."

"Mwooo ?" teriak tao , kris terkesiap seketika memandang tao yang tengah tertegun dengan wajah pucat mencoba mendengarkan perbincangan tao

"ne , ne , ne tao pulang sekarang ge … annyeong"

KLIKKK

Kris menatap tao dengan tatapan penuh Tanya "gwencana?"

Tao terdiam menerawang lalu bergumam "kai … kai … kai, kris ge kai.. " jantung kris berdetak lebih kencang seakan bisa merasakan pertanda buruk menimpa anak asuh yang sering tao ceritakan itu.

**TBC**

Mianhae couple exo lainnya belum muncul, taoris yang sering muncul karna emang bakalan taoris yang mendominasi ff abal ini , next chap slight kaisoo dan sulay couple don't go anywhere still wait and review ya, I'llbe back soon

Balasan Review

**Fantaosticpanda **: ready … udah lanjut ini gomawo buat reviewnya *hugkiss

**Flame key** : maksih buat reviewnya , siappp lanjutkan '-')7

**Shin zi tao** : tenang saeng , eonni gak suka ff angst kok hhehehhee … gomawo buat reviewnya *deep bow

**Kim Haerin-ah** : iya ini GS saeng … ada kok sulay dan exo couple lainnya .. tunggu ne coming soon hhehehehe *kisshug

**Miel Macchiato** : hhehehe bingung ya saeng ? padahal disitu kris menyebut dirinya gege loh berarti lebih tua dari tao kan .. tapi biar lebih jelas dichap ini disebutin kok umur kris ^_^v

Gomawobuat reviewnya … review lagi nde … *

**Renachun** : tenang saeng , awalnya aja yg rada-rada sad tapi kemungkinan happy ending kok .. iya nih kris kan aneh .. sok misterius segala lagi hhohohoho~~

Gomawo reviewnya *deep Bow

**Shin Min Hwa** : siappppppppp …. Ini udah lanjut , mian lama hhehehe *nyengir gaje

Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**MyJonggie** : ini sudah lanjut … review lagi nde … *berharap

**baby kyungie** : uljimma … *lempar tissue toilet *eh

gomawo buat reviewnya ^_^

**ICE14** : kris kan emang aneh sok lucu , sok iye manggil orang sembarangan *eh

Ini sudah dilanjut maaf lama ^_^V

**Vickykezia23** : huahhhhhhhhhhhh taorisssssss ~~~~ *ikutan teriak *abaikan

Gomawo buat reviewnya *deep bow

**Chanbaek2min** : hunhankai ekstream emang … aigoooo saiia juga bingung saeng maunya apa coba *eh kkekekkee

Gomawo buat reviewnya *wink

**Riyoung kim** : kalo ga rahasia enaknya maen apa saeng ? hhehehehe ada ide buat ff selanjutnya kah ? btw gomawo buat reviewnya yoooo ~~~ *tebar kiss

**Taoris lover** : terimaksih sudah meninggalkan jejak hhehehehe … tinggalkan jejaknya lagi yooo~~ *kedipin mata

**Elfexo** : hmmmm … bagaimana kalo dibuat kris benci sama tao aja saeng ? *mikir

Makasih ya reviewnya ^_^

**Shim yeonhae** : wahhhh ini pertanyaan yang sama sama reviewer sebelumnya … mianhae bikin bingung , padahal kris udah manggil dirinya gege loh tapi masih membingungkan ya *pundung

Di chap ini eonni perjelas kok masalah umur dragonie , Makasih buat reviewnya nde ^_^

**Tania3424** : cieeeeeeee krissss cieeeeee *loh

Hhehehehe iya saeng , kris kan emang modusan … maksih buat reviewnya ya '-')/

**Taoris shipperrr** : gomawo … ini udah dilanjut … anak asuh exokids heaven tunggu next chap ya saengie … *hugkiss

**Gita safira** : huahhhhhhh baby saengie review … senangnya *malah curhat

Iya kris sekarat tapi kaga mati-mati heran dah ni ff ckckckckckck~~

Gomawo buat reviewnya yoooo muachhhhh *cipok basah

**Carkipul94** : hhahahhaa reader korban infotaiment … ne ne ne … ini sudah dilanjut tapi masih abu-abu ceritanya -_-

Gomawo reviewnya *deep bow

**Kim kyusung** : author fav saiia review … wowwwww saiia bahagia … *ignored

Siap siap ini lanjut … '-')/

Gomawo buat reviewnya ^_^

**Farsya** : gomawo … sipoKAI … saiia pasti mampir dan baca ff Farsya … ^_^

**HannaNick09 **: alurnya kecepetan ya ? menurut aku malah terkesan bertele-tele hhehehehe …

next saiia koreksi lagi nde .. gomawo reviewnya ^_^

**FINALLY**

**Dengan segenap kerendahan hati putchan memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review ne … yang udah review juga review lagi nde**

***deep bow bareng dragon***


	3. Chapter 3

Little Secret

**Summary **: huang zitao bertemu namja aneh dirumah sakit lalu tiba-tiba namja itu meminta tao agar menemuinya setiap hari .. kristao/taoris slight sulay dan all member exo .

**Genre** : friendship, familly and little hurt *apa ini genre ?

**Pairing** : Kristao/Taoris (main) and other EXO couples.

**Warning** : semua karakter di fic ini OCC, cerita berantakan, story kependekan/kepanjangan (tidak disengaja) alur lambat alias bertele-tele, bahasa membingungkan *karna putchan yg nulis juga bingung maklum perbendaharaan bahasa mandarin dan korea yg terbatas

**NB**: disini semua uke couple official berubah genre jadi yeoja (GS)

Apabila reader merasa pernah mendengar cerita ini, mohon dimaklumi cerita ini sebenarnya adaptasi dari cerita yang sebenarnya lumayan terkenal di zaman 2000-2006 tapi alur dan story'a saiia rubah bahkan melenceng jauh jadi saiia bukan plagiat yooo~~

000ooo000

Tao terdiam menerawang lalu bergumam "kai … kai … kai, kris ge kai.. " jantung kris berdetak lebih kencang seakan bisa merasakan pertanda buruk menimpa anak asuh yang sering tao ceritakan itu.

Chapter 3 Ready go ~~~~~~~

Tao sampai rumah panti setengah jam kemudian, diruang tamu terlihat lay menemani dua orang tamu yang satu seorang namja paruh baya gemuk mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana panjang kumal serta memaikai topi hitam lusuh tapi tampak bersahaja,sedangkan yang satunya lagi seorang yeoja tengah baya bertubuh kurus ia mengenakan shirt oblong longgar warna hijau dan celana pendek selutut warna putih dekil yang tampaknya seperti celana panjang piyama yang dipotong yang panjang disanggul asal-asalan

"lay-jie .." panggil tao

"baby panda sini"panggil lay seraya menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya

"dimana kai, lay-jie … bagaimana ini bisa terjadi ?"Tanya tao masih berdiri diambang pintu

"kim jongin .. " kata namja gemuk itu "namanya asli kai itu kim jongin"

Semua orang spontan menatap namja gemuk itu, tao terhenyak kaget "ahjussi ini siapa ? dimana kai ?!" sentak tao

"tenang baby .. " lay menenangkan tao dengan menggenggam tangan tao yang dingin dan mengajaknya duduk

"ahjussi ini bernama shindong dan ahjumma ini bernama yoona" jelas lay

"kai dirumah sakit busan ,dan tenang panda, chanyeol sudah disana dan kai sudah melewati masa krisisnya" timpal onew yang datang dari dalam ruang tengah

Semenit kemudian suasana menjadi sepi, semua orang diruangan itu hanyut dalam lamunan masing-masing

"jadi … apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kai, kenapa bisa sampai tertabrak mobil ? Untuk apa kai kebusan ? dan kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari kai menyelinap pergi sendirian ?" Tanya tao sambil menerawang.

Lay terdiam merasa bersalah karna dia lalai menjaga anak-anak pantinya pada saat dialah yang bertugas piket jaga.

"panda .. semua ada penjelasannya , kau tenangkan hatimu dulu nde .." sergap onew

"bagaimana tao bisa tenang oppa … anak kita kecelakaan dan .. hiks dan … hiks .. " tangis tao tidak terbendung lagi, air bening itu turun dengan deras mengaliri pipi mulus sang baby panda

"baiklah … agashi, akan saya ceritakan" jawab shindong .. dan sekarang perhatian tao focus total mendengarkan cerita namja bernama shindong.

FLASHBACK

Kai terduduk bosan ditaman dekat panti asuhan, kai sedang menunggu sehun dan luhan yang katanya hanya pergi sebentar untuk membeli bubble tea tapi sudah sejam mereka tidak kembali lagi ketaman 'aishhhh .. apa mereka sudah pulang kepanti?' Tanya kai dalam hati

Pandangan mata kai menyapu taman berharap dapat melihat sosok kedua temannya itu tapi sejauh mata memandang sosok mereka tidak ditemukan oleh mata polos kai, sesaat pandangan kai terpaku pada sosok yeoja kecil mungkin lebih tua 2 tahun darinya.

Mata kai tidak berkedip memandang dengan intens yeoja disebrang taman, yeoja manis bermata bulat besar terlihat seperti sedang menunggu hendak mengalihkan pandangan ketika terdengar suara orang berteriak

"kyungie … kyungie" spontan kai berdiri kaku, kai terhenyak kaget. kai melihat seorang ahjumma cantik menggandeng yeoja yang sedari tadi kai tatap intens .. kata sederhana dari ahjuma itu ternyata dapat memberikan dampak yang sangat besar bagi kai,mulut kai menganga lebar dan bagai kotak Pandora yang dibuka tutupnya secara tiba-tiba setelah disegel begitu lama ingatan-ingatan masa lalu itu melesak keluar saling susul-menyusul.

Potongan demi potongan masalalu berkelebatan silih berganti dengan cepat disusul suara-suara asing yang pernah kai kenal dan baying-bayang wajah mulai bermunculan wajah-wajah samar.

Setelah itu semua kenangan, suara-suara dan wajah-wajah saling menyatu, berkaitan, bertabrakan membentuk adegan demi adegan masa lalu. Kai merasa takut,senang,marah dan ingin menangis sekaligus.

Kai memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk memanggil ingatannya kembali dan ketika ingatan itu kembali sebulir airmata menetas dipipi kai, tubuh kai mulai gemetar tak tertahankan

"Kyungsoo noona" panggil kai lirih

Tentu saja yeoja itu adalah kyungsoo, teman dekat kai dulu, appa kyungsoo kuli pasar tinggal tak jauh dari rumah kai . jika eomma dan appa kai bertengkar kai selalu curi-curi kesempatan untuk kabur dari rumah agar tidak jadi sasaran empuk pukulan membabi buta eomma dan appanya pasca pertengkaran itu usai. kerumah petak kyungsoo lah kai bersembunyi, kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati mengizinkan kai menyusup kekolong tempat tidurnya dan kyungsoo akan memberikan sehelai kain bermotif pororo untuk menutupi tubuh kai. kyungsoo yeoja kecil yang dengan senang hati membagi makanannya dengan kai, mengobati luka-luka memar ditubuh kai setelah mendapat perlakuan buruk dari orangtuanya,kyungsoo yang selalu menenangkan tangis kai, menyannyi dengan merdunya dan tidak akan berhenti bernyanyi hingga kai tenang bahkan terlelap.

kai menatap punggung kecil kyungsoo disebrang taman dengan tatapan kosong

"kyungsoo noona !" teriak kai ketika tubuh yeoja itu mulai menaiki bus bersama ahjuma cantik.

Kai berlari mengejar bus yang sudah melaju, tidak peduli tertinggal jauh oleh bus kai tetap berlari tapi syukurlah bus berhenti karna lampu merah, dengan sisa tenaga kai berlari kencang dan saat berada disisi bus, lampu hijau menyala seakan tidak peduli teriakan kai bus tetap melaju kencang, kai menangis meraung memanggil nama kyungsoo berulang-ulang

"soo nonna … hiks .. jebal tunggu jonginie ..hiks hiks"

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar kai tetap meneriaki nama kyungsoo tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat bertanya

"kau kenapa nak ? kenapa menangis ?" kai menengok kearah sipe-nanya

"aku .. hiks ingin hiks mengejar bus hiks .. itu hiks" jawab kai sambil menyeka air matanya,

Sipe-nanya tersenyum dan menepuk rambut kai lembut " kau tunggulah bus selanjutnya dihalte itu nak .. sebentar lagi pasti datang"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya seolah berfikir keras "tapi, aku tidak punya uang ahjussi" kata kai menundukkan wajahnya lesu

"kau bisa ikut bersama ahjussi , bus tadi itu arah busan kebetulan ahjussi akan kesana" ucap ahjussi itu membuat kai mengangkat wajahnya seketika

"bolehkah ? kamsahamnida ahjussi " jawab kai ceria seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang-ulang.

"nah .. sekarang tersenyumlah nak .. kau bisa memanggilku shindong ahjussi dan siapa namamu ?" Tanya shindong

"kai … namaku kai .. "

"untuk apa kau kebusan kai-ah ?" Tanya shindong

Kai terdiam beberapa saat dan mulai menangis sambil bercerita tentang kejadian ditaman tadi sampai akhirnya berakhir dihalte bus ini bersama shindong, entah kenapa kai bisa begitu saja percaya pada namja paruh baya yang baru dikenalnya itu. Dan shindong pun dengan sabar mendengar cerita kai. Mata shindong berkaca-kaca mendengar cerita tragis yang dialami namja kecil disampingnya.

"dia pasti senang melihatmu lagi kai"kata shindong menenangkan

Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan shindong seraya mengusap air matanya

"gomawo ahjussi" ucap kai lirih

Ketika bus datang kai dan shindong bergegas masuk dalam jam kemudian mereka sampai terminal bus busan.

Mata kai berputar memandang sekitar terminal berharap bisa melihat sosok kyungsoo, shindong membantu kai mencari kyungsoo tapi sudah lebih dari sejam mereka tidak dapat menemukan kyungsoo disana, kai hampir menangis ketika shindong mengatakan kalau mungkin kyungsoo telah pergi dari sana dan mengajak kai kembali ke panti. kai tetap kekeuh ingin mencari kyungsoo, hingga sesaat kemudian tidak sengaja kai melihat sekelebat bayangan ahjumma cantik yang tadi menggandeng kyungsoo. kai berlari hendak mengejar si ahjuma tidak peduli pekikan kaget shindong

"kai … tunggu"teriak shindong

Kai tetap berlari hingga dengan jelas kai melihat kyungsoo berdiri bersama ahjumma cantik dipenyebrangan jalan, jarak antara kai dan kyungsoo hanya terpaut beberapa meter.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat masih digandeng ahjumma cantik ketika lampu merah menyala, kai berusaha berlari lebih cepat

CKITTTTTT ~~~~

BRUGHHTT …..

Terdengar suara mobil yang terhenti tiba-tiba dan menabrak sesuatu, tubuh kai terhempas beberapa meter dari jalanan tanpa kai sadari lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau dan kejadian naas itu terjadi ..

FLASHBACK OFF

Tao dan lay menangis tertahan mendengar cerita shindong, pikiran tao menerawang hingga dia tidak sadar bagaimana shindong dan yoona berpamitan pulang setelah menceritakan kejadian yang menimpa kai. Tao tersadar ketika Lay memanggil namanya dan memeluknya.

000ooo000

Esok harinya tao dan lay meminta ijin koordinasi yayasan untuk tidak masuk mengajar, lay menemani tao menjenguk kai.

Jantung kai berdebar kencang antara takut dan tidak sabar bertemu anaknya itu 'bagaimana keadaan kai sekarang ?' batin tao

Lay tersenyum menenangkan. Lay sangat mengerti akan kecemasan tao karna lay sendiripun sangat lah yang mengantar lay dan tao kerumah sakit dimana kai dirawat sekarang.

Rumah sakit tempat kai dirawat ternyata cukup jauh dari panti,perlu waktu sejam dengan kendaraan pribadi untuk sampai rumah sakit.

Papan nama berwarna putih pudar dan nyaris dipenuhi karat tampak berdiri tegak didepan sebuah bangunan luas,ketika memasuki kawasan rumah sakit itu tampak bahwa bangunan itu sudah tua yang memerlukan perbaikan disana-sini.

Langkah tao terhenti sejenak , mata tao nyalang menyapu semua sudut rumah sakit, tepukan lembut dibahu menyadarkan tao dari lamunan, tao menoleh menatap lay yang tengah mengangguk pelan .

"kajja .. itu ruangannya" tunjuk suho

Suho menuntun langkah lay dan tao masuk keruang rawat kai, ruangan itu agak kecil dan hanya ada satu meja rendah panjang, dua kursi kecil sederhana.

Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan mereka, memeluk tao sekilas dan bergumam "gwencana.."

Berjam-jam tao menghabiskan waktu berbincang dengan chanyeol, lay dan suho sengaja meninggalkan tao dengan chanyeol berdua saja karna lay tahu pada saat seperti ini hanya chanyeol yang dapat menenangkan tao.

Sekali-kali terdengar igauan kai menyebut-nyebut nama kyungsoo,entah bagaimana seakan ada pengertian antara tao dan chanyeol mereka saling melempar senyum mendengar lenguhan dari mulut kai dan beberapa detik kemudian chanyeol merencanakan pencarian kyungsoo sesegera mungkin agar raut kecemasan diwajah malaikat panda didepannya itu tergantikan senyum bahagia.

*other side

Lay dan suho duduk terdiam di bangku taman rumah sakit sibuk dengan lamunan masing-masing, lay menengok kearah suho ketika lay merasakan jemari-jemari lembut dan hangat menaut jemarinya.

Suho tersenyum menatap lay .. cukup dengan senyuman suho dapat menyelurkan rasa nyaman dan tenang untuk lay. Lay tau maksud tatapan dan senyum suho yang berarti 'ada aku disini'

"Gwencana ?" Tanya suho. Pertanyaan sama yang ia ajukan sepanjang hari ini

Lay mengangguk, anggukan pertama yang lay berikan pada suho setelah seharian menanyakan hal yang sama.

Suho memandang lay berseri-seri "syukurlah .."

Dan seperti biasa lay hanya bisa merona setiap melihat wajah khawatir suho yang kadang berlebihan kepadanya.

"oppa tau ? kai bukan nama yang sebenarnya loh" ucap lay

"jinjayo ? lalu siapa ?" Tanya suho

"kim jongin, kata shindong ahjussi yang menyelamatkan kai.. kai sempat cerita tentang kehidupan sebelum masuk panti kami" jawab lay

"tapi aku lebih suka nama 'kai' mungkin karna terbiasa memanggilnya seperti itu"

Suho tertawa mendengar ocehan lay "arra arra … kamu bebas memanggilnya apa saja chagi"

Lay merengut sebal, suho tertawa puas melihat reaksi lay. Suho sangat tau kalau lay tidak terlalu suka dipanggil 'chagi'

Suho mencubit pipi dimple lay lalu berkata "saranghae lay-ah .."

Lay membalas mencubit kedua pipi suho "nado ..saranghae oppa".

000ooo000

"annyeong ~~~" seru tao begitu memasuki kamar kris

"mmm.." jawab kris malas-malasan,pandangan matanya tak lepas dari televisi didepannya

"aishhh .. gege kok jawabnya gitu sih" protes tao

"mmm .."

"jawab yang benar gege .."

"sudah kok, dalam hati" jawab kris singkat

Tao merengut mendengar jawaban singkat namja tampan didepannya itu. Tatapan Kris tetap tidak beralih dari televisi, dibawah televisi ada sebuah kotak elektronik kecil warna hitam. Tao mendekati kotak tersebut dan memperhatikannya ternyata sebuah dvd fortabel,kris rupanya sedang asyik menonton film dari dvd.

"nonton apa sih ge ?" Tanya tao

"Cheaper by the dozen 2" gumam kris

Tao mencibir kesal, kesal karena kris tidak menyambut tao dengan antusias seperti biasanya, tao merasa kehilangan pamor. Tao hentakkan kaki sambil merengut pura-pura ngambek lalu melangkah menjauhi televisi dan menghenyakan diri kesofa. Mata tao menatap keluar jendela namun pikiran tao melayang menuju kai.

"Kira-kira oleh-oleh apa ya supaya kai senang? sebaiknya aku naik taksi saja kesana supaya lebih cepat sampai, tapi sebelumnya telp lay-jie dulu supaya lay-jie dan onew oppa tidak cemas" pikir tao

"apa aku pergi sekarang saja ya ? kris ge pasti tidak keberatan, lagipula sekarang tampaknya gege lebih senang menonton daripada berbincang dengan ku" lamun tao lagi

Tao menoleh kearah kris, dia sangat terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa kris sedang mengamatinya 'sudah berapa lama kris ge memandangku?' batin tao

Tao menoleh kearah televisi yang telah gelap,kris sudah mematikan televisi berarti filmnya juga sudah selesai dan tao tidak menyadari.

Tao melirik jam tanganya, tersadar ternyata dia telah melamun selama setengah jam lebih, lalu tao memandang kris yang masih menatapnya.

"apa liat-liat?" Tanya tao

"baby .. sedang memikirkan siapa?" kris balik bertanya

"anio .. tidak memikirkan siapa-siapa" jawab tao masih merasa kesal karena kedatangannya tadi diabaikan.

"bohong !" kata kris dingin

Tao memutar bola mata bosan "tao memikirkan kai, tao ingin menjenguk kai sekarang ge .. tao pulang sekarang ya "

"andwaee ! ini blum waktunya kamu pulang baby"

"gege nonton dvd aja lagi"

"NO !"

"kan banyak film bagus yang lainnya ge" bujuk tao

"NO!"

Tao menghela nafas panjang,mengusir jengkel 'dasar tuan muda keras kepala,sok tahu, manja dan tukang perintah' gerutu tao dalam hati

"arraso , tao tidak jadi pulang sekarang" akhirnya tao mengalah

Tao bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri ranjang kris "gege mau apa sekarang"

"molla … terserah kau saja baby "

"tao tidak punya ide ge .."

"gege juga .. tapi baby tao tetap tidak boleh pulang sekarang"

"nde .. nde .. arra"

Tao memandang sekeliling kamar, mencari ide pandangan tao beralih ke dvd portable dibawah televisi, lalu teringat sesuatu tao menoleh memandang kris

"gege … mau lihat anak-anak tao tidak ?"Tanya tao

"mana ?" jawab kris singkat seperti biasa

Tao mengeluarkan dvd dari tasnya dan memutar dvd tersebut, setelah mulai tao melangkah mundur dan duduk disamping kris.

gambar-gambar bermunculan dan mulut tao mulai mengoceh cepat berusaha menjelaskan sekaligus memperkenalkan wajah-wajah polos nan lucu yang melintas silih berganti, kris sesekali tersenyum mendengar penjelasan tao.

"nah .. yeoja kecil berpipi tembam seperti baozi itu namanya xiumin, dia sangat akrab dengan chen namja kecil yang memakai kostum pohon tadi,disampinya itu taemin anak kesayangan chanyeol-ge" celoteh tao.

tao menoleh karna kris tidak menanggapi ocehannya, kris merubah posisi duduknya dan tampak diam terpaku memasang wajah dingin seperti biasa ketika tao menunjuk chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar dilayar televisi kedua tangan kris mencengkeram selimut dengan erat pandangan matanya lurus kedepan televisi.

"ge … gege kenapa ?" tao menyentuh punggung kris lembut

Tatapan kris tidak lagi dingin tapi pandangannya tampak sedih "rahasia" gumam kris

"rahasia lagi ge ?" Tanya tao putus asa

Kris mengamati wajah tao dengan cemas "mianhae baby …" jawab kris lirih sembari merengkuh tubuh tao kedalam pelukannya.

Tao membiarkan kris memeluk tubuhnya lama sampai kris sendiri yang dengan enggan melepas pelukannya itu. Setelah itu tao dan kris hanya bisa terdiam tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

000ooo000

TAO POV

Aku urung mengunjungi kai kemarin, seusai makan malam chanyeol-ge mengumpulkan pengurus panti untuk menceritakan keadaan masalalu kai dengan yeoja bernama kyungsoo. Chanyeol-ge beberapa hari ini tengah sibuk mencari informasi keberadaan kyungsoo. Aku , Lay-jie dan Onew oppa mendengarkan dengan cermat sesekali aku dan lay-jie mengeluarkan desahan terkejut. Onew oppa hanya terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

Keheningan yang panjang dan mencekam memenuhi ruangan saat chanyeol selesai bercerita. Tampaknya semua orang perlu merenung dan mencerna kata-kata chanyeol-ge, berusaha memilih antara percaya atau tidak percaya.

Onew oppa yang pertama kali angkat bicara dan memecah keheningan panjang "kita harus secepatnya menemukan kyungsoo"

Chanyeol-ge mangangguk mantap "permasalahannya sekarang adalah apakah yang kai lihat itu benar-benar kyungsoo ? karna menurut informasi yang aku dapat kyungsoo telah lama meninggal dunia"

Aku terdiam, lay-jie rupanya memahami kebingunganku " kalau memang yang dilihat kai benar kita harus bersyukur tapi kalau seandainya informasi yang chanie dapat lah yang benar kita harus mencari makamnya kan ? setidaknya sekarang kita harus berusaha menemukan dimana kyungsoo sekarang"

Lay-jie benar, onew oppa dan chan-ge juga setuju dengan pendapat lay-jie

"jadi … intinya kita harus apa sekarang?" tanyaku

"telpon polisi ?" usul lay-jie

Onew oppa dan chan-ge menggeleng serentak

"jangan dulu" kata onew oppa "kita harus mencari informasi lebih dulu lay-ah" lanjut onew oppa

Setelah berjam-jam mencari pemecahan masalah keluarga panti kami, kami memutuskan untuk menyudahipercakapan dan menuju kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Aku membayangkan wajah polos kai dengan tatapan penuh luka, namja kecil itu memang sering menyendiri dan aku hanya beranggapan memang sifatnya begitu, betapa bodohnya aku tidak bisa memahami tatapan namja kecil yang sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri.

Kringgggggggggggg ~~~

Dering handphone berbunyi nyaring tiba-tiba membuatku terlonjak kaget, siapa orang yang iseng menelponku pukul 2 pagi

"yeoboseo" sapaku

"baby .." jawab suara barito yang serak dan terdengar agak menyeramkan membuatku merinding

"nuguseo?" tanyaku

"ini gege" jawab orang disebrang sana lirih

"kris ge ?"

"mmm .."

Aku menghela nafas berat,merasa sedkit lega ternyata bukan hantu atau semacamnya. Tapi aku juga sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini kris-ge menelponeku

"gege kenapa telp tao ? mimpi buruk ?" tanyaku sedikit cemas

"baby sedang apa?" bukannya menjawab kris-ge malah balik bertanya

"sedang berusaha menutup mata dan pergi kedunia mimpi" ocehku

"mmm … besok baby kesini kan?"

"mungkin, kalo tidak ada halangan" jawabku sedikit gemas dengan pertanyaan kris-ge yang terdengar menuntut

"ya sudah, tidur sana"perintah kris-ge

"gege juga tidur sana" sahutku

"kita tidur bersama saja"

Aku tertawa geli "arra .. selamat malam menjelang pagi kris-ge"

"mmm …" gumamnya

"annyeong"

… KLIKK…

'Kris-ge memtuskan percakapan tanpa menjawab sapaanku dasar childish' gerutuku sendiri

TAO POV END

Setelah memutuskan saluran telp kris dan tao menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata lelah mereka, kurang dari lima menit mereka terlelap menuju dunia mimpi masing-masing.

**TBC**

Huahhhhhh …. Tambah ga jelas ini cerita .. pengen buat kisah kelam kai malah jadi aneh begitu maksa banget gatot sudah . hikshikshiks T_T *nangis dipojokan

Balasan Review

Myjonggie

Ohayouuuu~~~ Hhahaha icon apa itu ''

ICE14

Sudah tau kan sekarang si kkamjong kenapa kkekeke .. di chap ini ada dikit sulay-a semoga suka .. ^_^

Shin Zi Tao

Biarpun kurus duizhang tetep tampan kok tenang saengie hhehehe … argggghhhhhttt saiia suka Chantao ~~~~ *malah curhat

Fantaotispanda

sipoKAI … gak akan ada yang mati-matian kok 'im promise' .. ^_^d

Han Ri Rin

Gomawo sudah menunggu next chapnya … main lama updatenya *deep bow

Carkipul94

Hhahahahaha … 'gigi rata' saiia suka sebutan ini .. ^_^

Miel Macchiato

Iya ceritanya kris sedikit childish .. kkekekeke tapi ntr di akhir chap mau rubah kris super charismatik atau super romatic, eothe ?

Flame Key

Sebenernya eon pengin bikin suasana yang touching banget di chapter ini tapi gagal total .. ampe diketawain sama saeng eonni T_T

Sipsip bentar lagi kris sembuh dan konfik utama buat taoris muncul .. ^_^

Aiiu d'freaky

Gak kok gak bakalan dibikin angst, Cuma pengen buat awal yang sedih dulu gitu tapi entahlah kenapa malah jadi kacau begini *lirik atas

Baeki muncul next chap .. Ini eon buat GS chagi ..

Renachun

*hug back ..

Iya km benar sekali saengie duizhang bentar lagi sembuh dan akan muncul konflik utama buat taoris kkekeke … mian mian lama update'a *deep bow

Gita safira

Eon maunya happy ending saeng .. eonni juga gak bakalan rela kalo taoris terpisah lagi .. sudah terlalu nyesek eonni baca ff yang taotao'a selalu menderita *abaikan

Mian lama updatenya *deeper bow

Kaisootaoris4ever

Huahhhhh saengie mian lama updatenya dan masih kurang panjang .. T_T

Lana

Mwooo ? calon suamimu ? truss kamu jadi ade ipar aku gitu ? kkekekeke~~~

Ini udah lanjut ^^

Tania3424

Eonni update~~~ mian ceritanya semakin mengecewakan *deep bow Wkwkkwkwk bener-bener tuh duizhang lagi modus mode on ..

Dian haniehunie

Ini sudah lanjut mian lama ..

Jawaban buat 'kenapa'nya eonni jawab dikit-dikit di chapter depan gimana ? *wink

Sider tobat / sito

Gwencana … udah mau baca aja saiia senang .. apalagi sampai review *terharu

Gomawo reviewnya ^_^

ChanBaekVIP

Hhohohoho eonni juga seneng banget liat duizhang possesif dan cemburu sama taotao.. si beef blum muncul sabar ya chagi~~

Onix hangel

Kkekekeke siap-siap … pasti end'a taoris kok '-')d

Ini udah update … mianhae so late update'a

Next chap pasti lebih cepet ^^

Vickykezia23

Ini sudah lanjut , ada sulay'a tapi masih dikit mian mian …

Jangan panggil author ya chagi … panggil eonni, hyung,oppa atau noona sajalah *wink

Riyoung kim

/Kris : berani sekali kau guncang bahu my baby panda .. *deathglare riyoung./

Ini sudah lanjut ^_^

Syita Ariellin

Gomawo sudah mampir ke sini .. *hug

Saiia lagi kesengsem (?) sama chantao hhohohoho, baekki next chap munculnya ^^

All

Semua~~~~ Gomawo udah mau baca ff absurb saiia yang tidak bermutu jeongmal gomapta , review lagi yooo~~~ *kedipin mata

**FINALLY**

**Dengan segenap kerendahan hati saiia memohon Yang sudah terlanjur baca ataupun yang tidak sengaja baca tolong tinggalkan jejak di review**

**/ deep bow/**

** Put_chan**


End file.
